films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas' Crazy Day
Thomas' Crazy Day is the fourteenth episode of the fourteenth season and the three hundred and fourty-second episode of the series. In this episode, the Fat Controller enlists Thomas to teach the silly Logging Locos how to be useful, but he has already promised to play a game with Percy. Plot Percy had popped a piston, so Thomas goes to visit him at the Steamworks. Percy looks very upset, so Thomas promises that, once he is mended, they will play hide and seek. This makes Percy very happy and Thomas sets off for Knapford. At Knapford, Thomas meets the Misty Island logging locos - Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. Sir Topham Hatt arrives and tells Thomas that he must take Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand to Brendam Docks, as there is very important freight there that must be loaded by the end of the day. On the way to the docks, Thomas remembers that he promised to play with Percy, but is worried that if he does, the logging locos will not think he is a really useful engine. Then, Thomas has an idea - he will do both things at the same time. At Brendam Docks, the logging locos are very excited - they had never seen the docks before. Thomas introduces the logging locos to Cranky. Thomas then tells Cranky to tell the Misty Island engines all about the docks whilst he does other things. And with that, Thomas puffs hastily away to the Steamworks where he tells Percy to go and hide. Then, Thomas goes back to the docks where he discovers that Cranky has been very unfriendly and has not spoke to the logging locos at all. Thomas tells Cranky to help Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand load freight whilst he does something important and he leaves the docks again. Thomas attempts to find Percy, but, after a while, decides to go back to the docks. Once there, Thomas cannot believe his eyes. Cranky is lifting Ferdinand and is about to lower him onto the deck of a ship. It turns out that Cranky had misunderstood what Thomas had meant. Thomas orders Cranky to put Ferdinand back onto the rails and sets off to find Percy once more, but to no avail. Percy, looking very sad, comes out of his hiding place. Thomas realizes all the chaos he has caused and invites Percy to Brendam Docks so that they can both have fun and be really useful at the same time. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Victor *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) Locations *Brendam Docks *Sodor Shipping Company *Sodor Steamworks *Knapford *The Coal Hopper *The Washdown *Misty Island (mentioned) Gallery Thomas'CrazyDayUSTitleCard.png|US Title card Thomas'CrazyDayNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card Thomas'CrazyDayArabicTitleCard.PNG|Arabic Title Card Thomas'CrazyDay1.png Thomas'CrazyDay2.png Thomas'CrazyDay3.png Thomas'CrazyDay4.png Thomas'CrazyDay5.png Thomas'CrazyDay6.png Thomas'CrazyDay7.png Thomas'CrazyDay8.png Thomas'CrazyDay9.png Thomas'CrazyDay10.png Thomas'CrazyDay11.png Thomas'CrazyDay12.png Thomas'CrazyDay13.png Thomas'CrazyDay14.png Thomas'CrazyDay15.png Thomas'CrazyDay16.png Thomas'CrazyDay17.png Thomas'CrazyDay18.png Thomas'CrazyDay19.png Thomas'CrazyDay20.png Thomas'CrazyDay21.png Thomas'CrazyDay22.png Thomas'CrazyDay23.png Thomas'CrazyDay24.png Thomas'CrazyDay25.png Thomas'CrazyDay26.png Thomas'CrazyDay27.png Thomas'CrazyDay28.png Thomas'CrazyDay29.png Thomas'CrazyDay30.png Thomas'CrazyDay31.png Thomas'CrazyDay32.png Thomas'CrazyDay33.png Thomas'CrazyDay34.png Thomas'CrazyDay35.png Thomas'CrazyDay36.png Thomas'CrazyDay37.png Thomas'CrazyDay38.png Thomas'CrazyDay39.png Thomas'CrazyDay40.png Thomas'CrazyDay41.png Thomas'CrazyDay42.png Thomas'CrazyDay43.png Thomas'CrazyDay44.png Thomas'CrazyDay45.png Thomas'CrazyDay46.png Thomas'CrazyDay47.png Thomas'CrazyDay48.png Thomas'CrazyDay49.png Thomas'CrazyDay50.png Thomas'CrazyDay51.png Thomas'CrazyDay52.png Thomas'CrazyDay53.png Thomas'CrazyDay54.png Thomas'CrazyDay55.png Thomas'CrazyDay56.png Thomas'CrazyDay57.png Thomas'CrazyDay58.png Thomas'CrazyDay59.png Thomas'CrazyDay60.png Thomas'CrazyDay61.png Thomas'CrazyDay62.png Thomas'CrazyDay63.png Thomas'CrazyDay64.png Thomas'CrazyDay65.png Thomas'CrazyDay66.png Thomas'CrazyDay67.png Thomas'CrazyDay68.png Thomas'CrazyDay69.png Thomas'CrazyDay70.png Thomas'CrazyDay71.png Thomas'CrazyDay72.png Thomas'CrazyDay73.png Thomas'CrazyDay74.png Thomas'CrazyDay75.png Thomas'CrazyDay76.png Thomas'CrazyDay77.png Thomas'CrazyDay78.png Thomas'CrazyDay79.png Thomas'CrazyDay80.png Thomas'CrazyDay81.png Thomas'CrazyDay82.png Thomas'CrazyDay83.png Thomas'CrazyDay84.png Thomas'CrazyDay85.png Thomas'CrazyDay86.png Thomas'CrazyDay87.png Thomas'CrazyDay88.gif Thomas'CrazyDay89.jpg Thomas'CrazyDay90.jpg Thomas'CrazyDay91.jpg Thomas'CrazyDay92.jpg Thomas'CrazyDay93.jpg Thomas'CrazyDay94.jpg Thomas'CrazyDay95.jpg Thomas'CrazyDay96.jpg Thomas'CrazyDay97.jpg Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes